A Day Before Christmas After PP
by Rafia Binta Ali
Summary: The trio's day before Christmas after the events of Phantom Planet.


**A/N: My Christmas gift to all of you! Enjoy! Merry Christmas! Enjoy! It's a post PP story. This story shows us the trio's Christmas after PP. Enjoy! R &R! ^.^**

* * *

 _ **xxxxx A Christmas After PP xxxxx**_

 _One-Shot_

* * *

It was 24th December, the day before Christmas! All the people of Amity Park enjoyed it as it was their favorite season and favorite celebration, Christmas! Posters and banners of 'Merry Christmas' could be seen everywhere, in every street, in every lane of Amity Park.

It was still just the dusk of dawn drowning on the people of Amity Park. But, kids who go to school and people who go to work have to wake up at this time to be punctual usually, but not today, because it's the day before Christmas.

Knowing as a certain goth girl doesn't like the morning sun and is a creature of the night, her mornings, specially her wake-up is something she hates the most, so she decided to just ignore the call of punctuality and just doze off.

But however, Sam sits upright straight when her parents burst into her room, lifts up all the curtains and shouts "Sammy-kins! Look what we got you! A floral princess dress! Nothing says 'hey world look at me' like a beautiful floral princess dress!"

Sam simultaneously groaned and rolled her eyes at her parents poor attempt in making her wear something that detestable. She was a goth and dark was her theme. Floral, was nowhere near it.

"Mom and Dad, how many times do I have to tell you guys to stop trying to make me wear those stupid dresses!" Sam yelled at her parents while they gave a small look of disappointment.

"But Sammy-kins, at least wear it for your half ghost super-hero boyfriend Danny" Pamela tried to reason with Sam while Sam looked at them with a shock and amused expression.

"You think that Danny likes these types of clothes?" Sam let the words out trying really hard to contain her laughter. But when her parents reluctantly nodded their heads, Sam couldn't hold it any longer and she bursts out laughing. Her parents look at her warily while she tries to stop but fails miserably.

One of the maids enters Sam's room and tells the worried parents and laughing daughter, "Mr. Phantom is here Ms. Manson." Sam groaned at that and corrected her maid saying, "Mr. Fenton, Not Mr. Phantom." Sam knew how much Danny hated it when people would only acknowledge Danny's ghost half and totally forget about his Human Half. However, she thought to just let it slip this time as Danny was waiting for her.

Before she could get up from her bed her maid announced, "Mayor Foley is with him too." Sam nodded with a not at all amused expression. This was not new for her or anyone else who were close to them. Tucker and Danny were always together. And on Christmas eve, Tucker would be having sleepover at Danny's or Danny would be having a sleepover at Tucker's and Sam would also be there at the sleepover.

She got up from her bed and went to the dresser. She picked up her usual attire and a grey and white hoodie. She quickly got changed and did her hair the way it looked usually. She did no makeup other than using her trusted or 'Not-tested-on-animals' purple lipstick. She exited her dark themed goth room and walked down the stair case to the hall where her best friend Tucker and boy-friend Danny would be present.

She quickly entered the hall and greeted them cheerfully, "Hey guys! How is everything going?" She might be goth, but during Christmas, she always remains cheerful. Even if she celebrated Hanukkah, Christmas is also celebrated in her family, quite grandly to be added.

Tucker and Danny turned to her and greeted back "Hey Sam!" Danny proceeded to give her a hug and a quick peck on the lips and Tucker fake gagged at them. The lovebirds laughed at their techo geek friend while he stuck out his tongue at them.

"So wanna go to the mall for some last minute Christmas shopping?" Sam asked. Tucker and Danny nodded and they walked out of the Manson Mansion to the mall.

A small child noticed Danny and screamed "Danny Phantom! Merry Christmas!" Danny smiled at the child and replied, "Merry Christmas!" He turned his attention back to the others and noticed that a crowd was starting to form around them. Danny sighed, this was the 5th time this morning they were getting mobbed. He turned intangible and phased himself, Tucker and Sam through the crowd to an nearby alley.

"This way I don't think we will ever make it to the mall!" Tucker exclaimed getting irritated from getting mobbed so many times.

"You are the Mayor, can't you do something?" Sam asked Tucker. Tucker shook his head and said, "No. It's Christmas and they are free to do whatever they want so I can't enforce any rules on them for the next two days."

Danny sighed again and transformed. "Come on guys, I will fly you guys to the mall invisibly. I just hoped that maybe on Christmas they will leave us alone, but this only got worse." He picked up Sam and Tucker and took off invisibly towards the mall.

After a good 10 minutes of flying and not getting mobbed they reached the mall and Danny landed them in an alley and turned back to human letting the cover of invisibility go. "Here we go." Tucker said. Danny inhaled a sharp breath and hoped that this day will go on smoothly like the times when people didn't know his secret. Sam closed her eyes and hoped the same as Danny.

They entered the mall and so far they didn't gain any unwanted attention from the crowds. That was until, a passerby screamed "Merry Christmas Danny Phantom!" This turned the attention of everyone towards the trio and they were starting to get mobbed and would have remained so if not Danny had turned them intangible and phased them through the crowd again. They entered a shop and Tucker yelled in annoyance, "Why can't they leave us alone!?" Sam and Danny sighed. "I have no idea. I wanted today to be like the time when no one knew my secret except for you guys. But no…" Danny breathed out. Sam gently squeezed his shoulder trying to reassure him and he replied with a small smile of his. Even though Sam could sense the sadness in the smile, she decided to be silent about it knowing that talking about the issue will make him even more sad than he already is.

They started to look around the shop and heard a high pitched screech from Tucker. When Sam and Danny turned to him, he pointed at the Christmas tree where the Christmas tree ornaments were held. Tucker was pointing at a certain "DP" ornament which was in black and white just like Danny's jumpsuit in ghost form.

"Woah…" Danny and Sam said. "Isn't it awesome?!" Tucker screeched again. "Maybe I should take a picture!" 'SNAP' "Picture taken! Orrrr, maybe I should buy it!" And after 5 mins of praising it, Tucker finally bought the ornament.

"I can't believe you bought that Tuck." Danny said shaking his head disapprovingly at the idea. "Hey! Remember the salesman said that it was a rare and special edition ornament?!" Tucker scoffed. "Yeah, yeah" Danny muttered, still not happy with the idea of Tucker buying that ornament.

"Oh cheer up Danny! Come let's go get some Hot chocolate!" Sam stated, which seemed to cheer up the boys. They rushed towards the food court and as if on cue, the huge line that's usually crowding the place, is not there today. People are busy shopping for Christmas more than eating food.

Tucker and Sam took a seat while Danny bought them Hot chocolate. But however when Danny returned, his expression was changed and angered. Sam took a notice of this and asked, "What happened?" Danny replied gritting his teeth, "The stupid customer behind me decided to yell out my presence to the entire court and what is surprising is that even though there are not many people here, as soon as my presence was announced, a huge crowd appeared and then as always, they mobbed me. It took me some time to get past the huge crowd." Sam smiled at him and Danny smiled back but a half-hearted one which Sam was able to understand.

Sam quickly leaned forward and placed a quick peck on Danny's lip. Danny was shocked for a moment as Sam pulled away blushing, and said, "Cheer up Danny. They are actually showing their love for you." This time Danny smiled, not a half-hearted one, a real and genuine smile directly from the heart.

Danny opened his mouth to say something but was cut off when his ghost sense went off- "Beware! For, I am the Box Ghost and you all shall tremble before my box of candy canes!" the irritating Box Ghost said.

"Isn't there a truce for Christmas between all ghosts Danny?" Tucker asked still slipping his Hot Chocolate, not at the least bothered by the sudden interruption of the Box Ghost. Danny shook his head and said, "Yeah, but that's for Christmas only. Not the day before Christmas. So, he is not bound to any truce now." Tucker nodded in understanding as Sam tossed Danny the Fenton Thermos.

"Beware-" the box ghost was cut off by him getting sucked in the Fenton Thermos. Danny sealed the cap of the Thermos cutting off the Box Ghost's cries of protest.

"Okay, our work at the mall is done, so where to now?" Sam asked the boys. "I have some work Mayor stuff to do at the city hall. Wanna tag along?" Tucker asked. Danny and Sam nodded and the trio started to make their way out of the mall.

Danny flew them to the city hall and it started to snow making the atmosphere more Christmas like. They landed in front of the huge Danny Phantom statue and it was covered in snow. Tucker's assistant, Mr. Marks, came outside and dragged Tucker inside rambling something about new laws and etc. etc.

Danny and Sam quietly and slowly walked over to the statue and took in the view of Danny Phantom holding the snow covered earth in his hand. "Wow…" Sam breathed unable to form more words than that to appreciate the beauty of the scene. "I know…" Danny agreed and they stood there in silence admiring the beauty.

Slowly Danny and Sam started to lean towards each other and soon their lips met as fireworks exploded just like the time they first kissed before Danny went in to the ghost zone. Danny wrapped his arms around Sam's waist as Sam's arms found their way around Danny's neck.

"Geez guys, there aren't even any mistletoe's around here!" Tucker's voice spoke as Danny and Sam pulled away from each other and smiled sheepishly at their snickering techno-geek friend.

They thought that maybe this day would have been normal like the time when no one knew Danny's secret, but it wasn't and it will never be. Their Christmas was perfect as it was. With each other just like always, The three best friends, always together, just like before. Nothing had changed between them and nothing will even change between them. This was their perfect Christmas, with each other.

 _ **xxx The End xxx**_

* * *

 **A/N: There you go, my Christmas gift to all of you! Have a wonderful Christmas and enjoy your time with your family :)** **Hope you guys liked this and hope you guys will have a "Merry Christmas!" ^.^  
**

 **I did check this chapter for any mistakes, but some might have slipped through and I can't help but add that some parts of the story just don't go as smoothly as I planned them to be, so sorry about that :(**

 **And about all my other stories, I know I said daily updates, but trust me, my internet connection is going hay-wire repeatedly, so I have to get it fixed every now and then… *sigh* well, I will try to see if I can make it up…**

 **Merry Christmas! Have a happy holiday! And all the authors out there, pls take some time to enjoy the holidays too instead of writing the whole time :)**

 **Love,  
Rafia**


End file.
